Love Potion
by hironohime
Summary: Matsumoto Ryojun created a love potion and slipped it into Sei & Soji's tea. A happy ending one shot for Sei & Soji pairing.


**The Love Potion**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers : Standard disclaimers applied<strong>

**Background: Bakumatsu period.**

**Summary: Matsumoto Ryojun created a love potion and slipped it into Sei & Souji's tea. What happens next?. A happy ending one shot for Sei & Souji pairing.**

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto sensei, are you sure about this?" Nanbu asked while scratching his bald head anxiously.<p>

"No need to ask. You already know my answer." The famous Bakumatsu medical advisor slipped some amount of pink colored powder into the teacups in front of him.

"What if Kondo sensei and Hijikata sensei command them to commit _harakiri_?" Nanbu bit his lip.

"I believe that they won't do that. Now, go and bring those to the next room before I lose my patience," Matsumoto commanded.

"Yes, Sir." Nanbu hastily placed the teacups on a tray then rushed his way to the next room where two guests awaited.

Matsumoto let out a heavy sigh and glanced at the dark clouds outside from the window. "Forgive me, Tominaga. This is the best I could do to make your daughter happy," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Okita Sensei, there's only one rice dumpling left," Sei reported as she pointed at the dumpling on the plate.<p>

"I don't need to tell you what we shall do to decide who can have it, do I?" Souji smirked before lifting up his right hand in the air. A huge smile appeared on Sei's face.

"_Jan Ken Pon!_" Sei's jaw dropped when she noticed the shape of Souji's fingers. It was scissors and hers was paper.

"_Itadakimasu!" _Souji grabbed the last dumpling and put it into his mouth. Sei folded both arms in front of her chest and gave a death glare at her commander. All of sudden a huge sound of thunder filled the room.

"Kyaa!" Sei yelled out loud before hugging Souji and buried her face on his chest.

"I didn't know that you are afraid of thunder," he chuckled as he caressed her locks.

"A pine tree was struck by thunder and fell on top of me when I was three years old. It was a miracle that I survived." She explained, her body trembled with fear.

"That was scary. I'm glad that you survived." He gently tilted her chin up before he slowly leaned forward. Sei blushed at his action and closed her eyes when their lips met. She must admit that he was a good kisser. His lips were warm and his kiss was as soft as a cotton candy. She felt as if her feet had turned into jelly when he deepened their kiss.

"Ahem!, sorry for disturbing the two of you." Nanbu cleared his throat. The couple immediately broke their kiss and sat politely. Nanbu noticed that their face were tomato red.

"It looks like the rainstorm has come so the two of you shall stay overnight here." The bald man said as he placed the teacups in front of his guests.

"But, the evil sub-captain will get angry since we didn't submit the overnight permission," Sei protested.

"You don't have to worry about that. I have commanded one of the servants to let him know that the two of you will be staying overnight here. The futons are inside the closet so feel free to use them." Nanbu explained before he closed the room door behind him. Sei and Souji let out a relief sigh in chorus before they drank their tea.

"This tea tastes different from the usual. Don't you think so, Okita sensei?" Sei grimaced.

"Maybe because the tea is imported from foreign country." Souji answered promptly.

"Well, not bad though." Sei continued as she gulped her tea until the last drip.

"So, do you have any solution for boredom since we'll be spending more than ten hours at this place?" Souji asked.

"Let's set the futon on the floor and play chess then." She suggested.

"Good idea," He replied before he rose to his feet and opened the traditional closet located at the corner of the room.

"Okita sensei, let me set the futon." Sei offered as she stretched her hands to take over.

"No, I'll set it. This futon is too heavy for you, Kamiya san." Souji declined as he placed the futon on the floor.

"I'm not that weak!" Sei pouted.

"I'm not saying that you're weak. At least please let me show you my respect as a gentleman when no one's around." He concluded as he showed her a happy smile.

"I'll get the chessboard from the living room then," Sei said with a glee before she rushed her way to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Kamiya san, it's your turn." Souji said impatiently. His gaze fixed on the chessboard.<p>

_Silence_

"Kamiya san, are you listening?" He repeated. Sei stared at the man in front of her with blurry eyes before tossing the chessboard aside.

"K-Kamiya san?" He called her name nervously when he noticed the sudden change in her attitude. She moved forward and cupped his cheeks with both hands. "Please make me yours tonight," She whispered with a lustful voice to his ear.

"S-Stop joking, Kamiya san. You know that I'm not that kind of person." He gently pushed her away and tried his best to be as calm as possible.

"Do you hate me, Okita sensei?" She said sadly.

"O-Of course not!. W-Why would I?" He responded tensely.

"Then why wouldn't you have me?. Is it because I'm not as feminine as those geisha in Shimabara?" She inquired sorrowfully.

"No, I…I…"

"If you hate me then you shall rejected this kiss." Souji was about to give his reply when he felt a soft touch on his lips. His conscience yelled at him to reject her since he would only bring sorrow to her life if he decided to move into the higher stage. Being a member of Shinsengumi means that he had no guarantee of living a happy life since he might die at the battle field sooner or later. However, he could not betray his true feeling. After all, he was deeply in love with her and he would rather die than seeing her ended up to be the wife of someone else. Souji moved his hands to her lower back and replied to her kiss.

"Kamiya san." He uttered when they broke the kiss.

"Please call me Sei." She replied huskily.

"Sei, are you sure about this?" He re-confirmed.

"Yes, Souji." She answered firmly.

"Then be it." He bended down and started to loosen the belt of her kimono. He kissed her jaw then went further to her neck before nibbling at her shoulder blade. She let out a helpless whimper. He removed her chain vest and started to untie her bindings. She immediately covered the scar resulting from the fire incident with both hands.

"Sei, you don't have to hide them from me. I want to see all of you," He caught her wrists and kindly removed them to reveal what lies beneath.

"All of me?" She emitted wearifully. He nodded at her statement. He could feel his body temperature rose up when he stared at her pearl white bare skin. She was now nineteen and her body had grown mature. Her breasts were now well developed and he knew that he had come to a place where there was no point of return. He brushed her nipples with one finger causing her to produce a lustful moan. Slowly he put one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked it hard while his free hand massaging the other one. Her body jolted in pleasure at his loving touch.

"If only I didn't get lost at that time I would've prevented you from getting this burn injury and saved your family members." He muttered bitterly as he gently traced her scar. "You saved my life and I'm thankful for that." She smiled as she cupped his left cheek with her right hand. He smiled back at her before he crushed his lips fully on hers. Then, Souji sat up and started to remove his own clothing. He kissed the scar on her right shoulder lovingly as he regretted the fact that he was the cause of the scar. She protected him from being slain by a criminal and was hospitalized for more than a week due to heavy bleeding. He kissed her again on the lips and drew her closer to deepen the kiss causing her to let out a weak moan. He used it as a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and started exploring her pink muscles inside. They broke the kiss when the need of air overwhelmed them. He moved her legs aside to get a better look at her most private part.

"Please…don't…look…at…aaaah!" She screamed in pleasure when she felt his tongue entering her womanhood. He pulled out and started to insert one digit into her. Some amount of her juices spilled out and when he saw it he knew that she was ready.

"Souji…w-wait…" She pleaded with glassy eyes when she saw him placing his manhood in front of her entrance.

"Sorry, I don't think I can wait any longer." He said between his harsh breath. Sei bit her lip as she stared at the man she loved. His hair was still neatly tied in a pony tail. His bangs were wet with sweat and she could see the flame of lust in both of his raven orbs. She knew that nothing could stop him from consuming her. After all, she was the one who invited him though she really has no idea how she got the courage. The words just slipped out of her mouth and her body was longing for him desperately that it jolted at every touch he made. She shut her eyes when she felt something huge entering her from below. He took a deep breath before he entered her in a swift. A painful scream followed by sobs escaped her mouth. She felt as if she was torn into a half and her vision blurred by her own tears that she couldn't see his face clearly.

"Sei, I'm sorry." He apologized bitterly when he saw tears streaming down both of her cheeks. He patted her head lovingly in hope to ease her pain. He waited until she adjusted to his size and started to move when she told him to. She let out a wanton moan when the pain was replaced with pleasure. He winced when he felt her walls tightening around him.

"Sei… you're so…tight…ah!" He mumbled hopelessly.

"Souji…faster and…deeper…please." She begged him. He pulled back halfway before thrusting back in full force causing her to moan loudly. Sei screamed in pleasure when she felt something hot filling her inside. She let go of the tight knot in her belly and reached her first orgasm. Souji slowly pulled out from her then lie beside her while panting.

"Souji, please don't die before me." She requested.

"Of course, I won't. Silly, Sei," He replied as he poked her nose.

"Promise me." Sei stretched out her pinky.

"I promise." Souji linked his pinky to hers before kissing her cheek.

"It looks like the thunderstorm has gone away," Sei said as she glanced at the outside scenery from the window.

"Well, that's too bad." Souji mumbled as he spooned her.

"Why?" Sei raised an eyebrow.

"Because I was planning to have another round and the sound of thunder was effective in hiding our voices." He grinned while his hands started to trace the curves of her body.

"You perv- mmmph!" She was about to scold him when he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since the lustful night. Sei carefully handed a huge bucket of steamed rice to Yamaguchi, her comrade.<p>

"Is there anything I could help, Kamiya?" Saito asked.

"Saito sensei, if you don't mind please bring the miso soup to…." Sei hasn't even finished her words when she felt nauseous. She immediately covered her mouth.

"Kamiya, are you alright?" Saito grabbed both of her shoulders and bended down to take a better look.

"I'm alright, Saito sensei. The fish I ate yesterday might be the main cause." Sei explained after she took a deep breath.

"I see. I'll be waiting at the dining room with the others." She smiled and nodded at her senior comrade then followed him to the dining room.

She sat beside Souji and started to eat her meal. However, it seemed like her body refused to consume any food. Sei let out a heavy sigh before she stood up, "I'll be preparing for the fencing practice." She said. She was about to leave the place when all of sudden Saito grabbed her wrist.

"S-Saito sensei..." She gave him a quizzical look.

"Kamiya, go to Matsumoto sensei's place and have a health checkup."

"But..."

"It's an order. Nakamura, go to dojo and prepare the tools for fencing practice."

"Confirmed, Sir." Nakamura stood up before leaving the place in a hurry.

"Kamiya, didn't you get your order?" Saito stared at his junior comrade.

"Yes, Sir." Sei bowed politely then ran through the exit door.

"Okita san, I'd like to have a word with you." Souji stared at Saito confusedly before nodded in agreement. They stood up and headed to the back yard.

"So, what is it that you would like to discuss with me?" Souji asked when they reached the backyard.

"Kamiya doesn't eat properly these days and it has been a month since her last visit to Akesato's place." Saito let out a big sigh.

"I guess, you're right." Souji replied calmly. Saito turned around and caught Souji on the hem of his black kimono.

"Don't you dare to fool me around, Okita san. I know that you are the one who created the trouble!" Saito's spoke out angrily.

"Saito san, what do you mean?"

"Kamiya is pregnant and you are the father." Saito claimed before he punched Souji hard on the face. With a large thud Souji fell to the ground.

"I'll let Kondo san and Hijikata san know about this and you shall wait for the heavy punishment." Saito warned before he left the place hastily.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about that, Matsumoto sensei?" Sei asked with fear.<p>

"A doctor never lies to his patient, Sei." Matsumoto answered firmly.

"So, I'm pregnant and Okita sensei is the father."

"Yes, indeed."

"What am I going to do?. If Hijikata san found this there is no doubt that Okita sensei will be punished to death!" Tears escaped her eyes when the thought of losing the love of her life crossed her mind.

"You don't have to worry about that since I will help you to solve the problem." Matsumoto added.

"You know better than anyone here that the evil sub-captain will never be willing to hear any explanation from outsiders. After all, this is mine and Okita sensei's problem!" Sei protested.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you that I'm the main cause of this problem." Matsumoto pulled out a small package from her chest pocket and showed the contents to Sei. It was a pink colored powder.

"You…you poisoned us?" Sei trembled as she fell on her knees.

"I'm sorry, Sei. I thought that it'll bring happiness to you." Matsumoto responded awkwardly.

"Happiness, my ass!. You just destroyed everything!" Sei yelled out loud.

"Sei!"

"I shouldn't have trusted you from the beginning." Sei rushed through the exit door in tears. She kept running and after half an hour she arrived in front of the cemetary of her family members. She kneeled down and stared at the gravestone with glassy eyes. "Mom, Dad, Yuuma-niisan." She uttered sadly.

"Kamiya san." Sei jolted at the familiar voice and turned around.

"I've been searching for you everywhere." Souji said anxiously.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Sei replied weakly as she tried her best to hide her swollen eyes by averting his gaze.

"So, this is the grave of your family members, isn't it?" He asked. Sei nodded at his question. Souji kneeled down and bowed politely in front of the gravestone.

"Tominaga-san, my name is Okita Souji, commander of Shinsengumi first troop. I'd like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." He said firmly.

"O-Okita sensei..." Sei flushed.

"I promise I'll make her happy and I'll do my best to protect her and our child." He added.

"Okita sensei, how did you..."

"Matsumoto Sensei told me when I went to search for you a while ago." Souji explained briefly before he took her right hand and wrapped it with both hands. Sei could feel her cheeks burning at his sudden action. "Tominaga Sei, would you marry me?" Souji asked seriously.

"Certainly." Sei replied confidently, tears of joy started to stream in both of her swollen eyes. Souji showed a cheerful smile before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>"We have heard the whole story from Matsumoto sensei and we would like to hear your opinion." Kondo announced as he moved his glance to Sei and Souji who bended on their knees in front of him. The other head officers stared at the couple with anxious look.<p>

"I have committed disgraceful attitude and I shall be punished with the heaviest punishment." Souji bowed as low as he could.

"And I shall accompany him." Sei added.

"Kamiya san, you are exempted." Souji claimed.

"I'd rather die than to live a world without you!" Sei screamed out loud.

"So, now since all of the head officers here know that Kamiya is a girl there's no reason for keeping her in this organization." Hijikata declared.

"But…" Sei protested.

"No one is allowed to interrupt when I'm speaking!" Hijikata gave Sei his deathliest glare.

"We have come up to a decision." Hijikata continued.

"Kamiya Seisaburo member of the first troop, you'll be announced as a dead man tomorrow. You shall leave this place today and live a new live as Souji's wife in Edo." the vice-captain announced.

"Vice-captain, I…"

"Shut up!, I'm not finished yet!" Sei bit her lip hard to prevent herself from crying.

"Okita Souji captain of the first troop, as your punishment you will be in probation for a full month and you are not allowed to leave your room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, vice-captain." Souji replied obediently.

"This meeting is over. You are all dismissed." Kondo summarized. Both Sei and Souji bowed politely.

"Kamiya kun, I look forward to see the baby." Kondo smiled.

"Thank you very much, Kondo san and Hijikata san." Souji expressed his gratitude by giving his commanders a polite bow.

"You should thank Matsumoto sensei. He was the one who blackmailed me and said that he will commit suicide if both of you are forced to do _harakiri__._" Hijikata explained before he closed the room door behind him.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Souji announced when he reached a small hut.<p>

"Welcome home, Souji." Mitsu greeted her little brother.

"Mitsu neesan, where's Sei?" he asked after placing some of his belongings on the tatami mat.

"She's hanging the laundry at the backyard." Mitsu answered.

"Daddy!" A two years old girl with raven hair ran into him with a big smile on her face.

"It's been a while, little pumpkin." Souji lifted up his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I miss you, daddy!" The girl said happily as he hugged her father's neck.

"Daddy miss you too, little one." Souji replied cheerfully.

"Natsu!, how many times do I have to tell you not to run inside the house!" Sei scolded as she placed two hands on her waist. She was about to give her famous death glare but stopped when her eyes caught the figure of her beloved.

"Souji sama…" She uttered.

"Sei, I'm home." Souji passed Natsu to his sister before he walked towards her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Cry baby as ever, eh?" He chuckled as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I miss you so much." She whispered between her sobs. Both of Natsu's cheeks turned red when she saw her parents' lovey-dovey attitude.

"Natsu, let's go have some sweets nearby." Mitsu said as she caressed the little girl's head.

"Yes, aunty." Natsu replied happily.

"We'll be back at around six so please enjoy your time." Mitsu smiled before she left the place together with Natsu.

"Thank you, neesama." Sei bowed politely. The couple headed to their bedroom and sat on the tatami floor.

"So, how are you and the baby?" Soji asked as he caressed Sei's bulging stomach.

"The baby is so hyperactive just like his father." She chuckled.

"What makes you think that the baby is a boy?"

"Well, my tummy is bigger than when I was pregnant with Natsu and I eat like a pig almost every day." Sei let out a heavy sigh.

"I see." He smiled at her.

"So, how's everyone in Shinsengumi?" She asked excitedly.

"Gen san was killed during the Toba-Fushimi battle." She frowned at the announcement.

"I wonder when war will be eliminated from this world. It's just too painful to lose those you love at the battlefield." Sei stated wearily.

"We can only pray for that." Souji answered.

"Gen san was a very kind man." Sei shed her tears with her handkerchief.

"I know. I miss him also." He hugged her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Let's stop this sappy talking. I'll prepare some snacks since you must be starving from a long journey." Sei was about to stand up when Souji caught her wrist and forced her to sit back.

"Souji?"

"I prefer you instead of snacks." He smirked before slipping his hand inside her kimono. Sei lifted up her right hand in the air. Souji closed his eyes and prepared himself from the deathly attack. However, her hand ended up cupping his left cheek.

"Sei?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Make sure that you'll be gentle." She smiled at him. He smiled back and locked his lips fully on hers before pinning her to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

16


End file.
